


Warm

by Lizlow



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: His hands, his arms, his spirit - it's so warm to you. You want to support him. You want to know him.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Second-Person, I didn't have a name for the protagonist/Daisy, so I didn't bother name-dropping. This is messy, and the timeline itself is a little unspecified, but it's chronological, right up before Culture Festival 2nd Year. This was based (kinda loosely) on my experiences with his route.

In your first year at Hanegasaki Gakuen, you decide to join the baseball team as their manager. It is an obvious choice for someone like you, a hard-working, young lady who wants to support aspiring athletes with the strength you possessed.

You are no slouch, fitness wise, so you firmly believe, anyhow. And, somehow, it feels right to be there, as if this had been your destiny. Perhaps, you are not been wrong, either, since this is where you end up meeting _him._

Your first encounter with him a bit... awkward. A tall, young man staring down the field you support, how can you not mistake him for a club hopeful? He stands, conflict deep within in his eyes, denying your offer and questions, quickly walking off. Confusing, upsetting, somehow you feel that, right there, this person in the same grade as you, that introduced himself as Shiba Katsumi, has a lot of potential, but a past to level it.

Your second encounter with him is... a little kinder. After dropping your student ID behind in your hurry to your science class, he brings it back to you.

 **“** How did you know it was mine? **”**

 **“** Your name... It’s your student ID... **”**

 **“** Oh, right..! Thank you very much, Shiba-kun! **”**

In two encounters, you probably gave away a lot about yourself. Despite being tasked with assisting the baseball team with organization and general management, you are incredibly spacey when it comes to your own effects.

 **“** ...You... **”**

 **“** ...Yes? **”**

 **“** Be careful, **”** he says, stepping off. You nod, before returning to your own path. Shiba... didn’t seem to be a man of many words, but he certainly is interesting to you all the same.

Later, on May 1st, you are met with yet another encounter with Shiba. This one... may have been the magic that sealed your fates together. You are putting away hurdles, at the pace you could, when he comes by and offers to help.

 **“** You’ll be here all day at this pace. **”**

But you are stubborn, and don’t want to burden others with the task that you are meant to do, so you keep trying to lift the piece of equipment.

 **“** It’s just this one left, **”** you try to reassure him, but he isn’t one to back down it seems, insisting that he take it, try to take it from your grasp. He has a point, of course, but is it alright for him to take over your job? Somehow, it doesn’t seem so to you, so try to stand your ground, but his arms, strong as they are, outmatch your pull.

So much so that you end up stumbling forward, your lips meeting his.

 **“** ..! **”** Quickly, you brush yourself off, stepping back, releasing the hurdle. **“** Um... **”** It happens so fast that you hardly have time to think. Shiba seems to pause, sighing, but maybe... is he embarrassed? Is that a rare side of him?

Thoughts are spinning, so you really aren’t sure. The only think you know is that he’s telling you to go ahead to class because _he_ ’ _s_ got that hurdle and--

 **“** It’s your fault, not letting go... think of it as an accident, but don’t erase it. **”**

It’s confusing, this moment, trying to place what that _softness_ had been, but as your cheeks begin to burn, you decide it’s best not to dwell on it too much. **“** T-Thank you, Shiba-kun! **”** You let out, and then dash off.

However, you cannot help but space out during the rest of your class periods, occasionally touching your lips. Are you thinking? Or is it a natural reaction, a chase to emulate the feeling, perhaps? The fleeting glow of a searchlight is what you see when you close your eyes, landing upon you, splitting to another. You... are unsure. It’s not really on your mind. No, what quickly returns to you is your determination to do your best. Those baseball players wouldn’t be them without you!

It is not until a few days later that you see him again. In order to study efficiently, especially when trying to keep up with Onoda, you wanted to review all you could. But, the classic literature book was just out of your reach. If only you were taller... or there was a ladder nearby, but unfortunately, there is none of that to give you a helping hand.

 _Maybe... If I jump..!_ You affirm to yourself, bending your knees and hoping up, stretching your arms as far as they can go.

 **“** Doing exercises here? Strange, **”** Shiba speaks from behind you, so suddenly that you almost lose your balance, but you just barely catch yourself.

 **“** N-No! I’m trying to get a book down... **”**

 **“** ...Which one..? **”**

In seconds, he’s towering over you, trying to get the book for you. So close... _He’s tall... and_ ... **“** Different from me... **”**

 **“** What? **”**

 **“** Oh, I was just thinking about how different you are from me... You’re tall, long legs, broad shoulders... **”** It’s clear that your mind has swiftly landed on this train of thought, your expression displaying how troubled you are with ease.

 **“** Don’t compare yourself to me, **”** he looks back to the shelf, **“** you’re fine the way you are. **”**

While a smile forms, he retrieves your requested book, handing it to you after he takes a step back. Your hands brush against each other against each other on accident. **“** Thank you... **”**

 **“** I’ll let go this time, **”** he seems to be... laughing? What could he..? You decide to brush it off, or maybe you just instantly forget any more meaning of it, **“** if you were tall, you’d probably hit your head on door frames. **”**

 **“** Eh? **”** You blink, watching as he walks off. Shiba Katsumi, he’s hard to figure out, but he seems really dependable. You’ve already relied on him a lot, after all.

From this point on, you decide you want to get to know him better. There’s no way you can ignore how helpful he is. You want to be his friend; you want to _understand_ him.

If only a little.

Walking home together after you club activities on occasion, listening to him retell legends of power-providing mirrors and a robotic squadron around the lighthouse, he’s interesting. You can’t tell when he’s joking, so you fall for his little jabs, finding them bad for your heart, but you like it. It’s bringing you closer to him.

At least, you believe it is.

Learning how to bowl from him, experiencing all these special places alongside him, you’re having so much fun. It’s welling up inside you, making your steps lighter, you’re working harder, you look forward to seeing him again.

You... wonder why that is.

He’s good with animals, you discover, befriending them instantly. How _flowery_ the vibes around you must be, but this little fact fascinates you so much, so much that you want to see more of it, you want to try more of it, if he’s okay with it, so you barrage him with questions, and he goes with it.

 **“** Shiba-kun, you’re amazing! **”**  

You can’t hold it back, not at all. There’s still much to know, but you’ll stick by that statement. Reliable, _outstanding_ , Shiba is really cool.

Maybe that’s why you feel like a home run has been hit. This fuzziness that’s began to spread, it’s all natural, pleasant.

Yes, you’ve become quite fond of this school life.

\--

You call him by first name for the first time after school, just after White Day in your first year. Maybe it’s your excitement of possibly being in the same class as him once your second year began, maybe it’s all the feelings from his reaction to your homemade chocolate on Valentine’s Day, or maybe it’s just an unexplainable instinct, but he doesn’t seem to mind it. The only reason you even end up noticing that you blurted out _‘Katsumi_ ’ is because of how suddenly he stops walking, and how he laughs. But still...

...his expression almost seems to say that you should keep it that way.

Soon after, he comes by and saves the game for Hanegaku’s baseball team. He doesn’t say much as to why, other than the fact that he knew the opposing team’s pitcher, but you are grateful he’s there, and overjoyed to be able to work alongside him to bring the baseball team to nationals.

It becomes a shared dream... one that can be made real.

Some days don’t go quite well, with you misclipping the laundry or mixing up the routine sheets or just plain dropping things on the floor, but you are trying your best! When your days are off, it appears as though Shiba’s are too, considering the bat slips from his hands easier, his swing timings are off... so you try to be more careful.

 **“** Don’t pass out. **”**

 **“** Eh? I should say the same to you, Katsumi. **”**

Shiba shakes his head, using the bat to stretch behind his shoulders. Honestly, you think that, despite how little he might say, he really says a lot.

That’s how you process it, at least. What matters most to you is that he seems to care about you. His eyes... also don’t look as distant anymore, not as conflicted anymore, as if he has gotten fire back in them.

Months later, after the very memorable school trip you had, you go to the library before your next class, and you find Shiba there, resting his head atop his arms at one of the tables.

 **“** You should skip your next class... and stay with me... **”** he says, looking over to you with sleepy eyes. It’s hard to refuse him, but you also don’t want to cause trouble for your teachers.

 **“** I’m sorry, Katsumi, I can’t stay here... I have to go to class. But... You’re staying, aren’t you? **”**

 **“** Yeah, I’m going to nap more... You’re interesting, you know? **”**

 **“** Huh? **”**

 **“** Just like that. You’re the first person I’ve met like that... Even if you don’t say a word, you’re interesting. **”**

 **“** Katsumi... **”**

He closes his eyes, **“** I’m able to relax, just knowing you’re nearby... **”**

Slowly, you approach him, inching closer. Shiba’s... always like this, huh? Even now, you’re glad you can support him, no matter what. Instinctively, you smile, gently patting his head, **“** Good night, then, Katsumi. **”**

 **“** I’m sure I’ll have a good dream now. ...Good night. **”**

As you march yourself back off to class, all newly gather materials and energy in tow, you can’t help but think about how nice it felt to actually be able to reach his head and do something like that back to him _without_ leaping. The sensation lingers, and your smile is especially bright.

So much so that when Nishimoto and Onoda see you _after school_ , they immediately ask if something especially good happened.

 **“** Yes! **”** You answer, holding up your hand, trying to mimic a head pat mid-air, **“** This did! **”**

 _Hmm... Managed to chop Saeki?_ ends up being the summary of their mummers afterwards, but just another landing on what just happened has you back in your thoughts, so giddy and distracted that you nearly turn the wrong corner, only stopping when you bump into someone.

 **“** What’s with your sense of direction? **”**

You blink, looking up, the buzz of joy not wearing off a tiny bit. **“** Katsumi..! Good morning, **”** you laugh, **“** Did you have a good dream? **”**

 **“** Yeah, **”** he answers you, **“** I think I’m still in it, since you’re here. **”**

 **“** Huh? **”**

 **“** Just kidding. **”** He got you..! **“** ...Want to walk home together? **”**  

 **“** Okay! **”**

 _Stolen from us by her prince, lucky~_ there might have been something to that effect from your friends behind you, but you are much too focused on Shiba to mind it.

That’s just how you are though.

Really, that’s how you always have been, at least, it’s very likely so.

 **“** Hey, are you free this Sunday? **”**

 **“** Yes! **”** The enthusiasm in your voice is crystal clear.

 **“** Then, let’s go out. **”**

 **“** Really? Sure! **”**

 **“** Good... **”** He seems pleased, and the both of you work out the details on your way home. You’re looking forward to it! He asked you out!

Sunday cannot come fast enough.

\--

The day arrives in a blink of an eye, and you are pulling on your shoes and heading out to meet him way before your schedule time. _He’ll probably be early too..._ For your date, you both decided to go to the Forest Park for a jog. As soon as you get there, and see him, it’s time to begin!

Gentle sun-rays beam down upon your face, enveloping you soundly. you both cannot lose habit and spirit. It isn’t often that you get to exercise with him outside of school either, not that you haven’t been having fun with him in other ways, considering how many times you’ve gone out before.

Well, you aren’t sure what to label your previous outings as. Considering the way your heart stirs around him, all the emotions he can see from you, because of his words, his actions, you... wish you could call them dates. You wish you could call today a _date_ , but isn’t this just a hangout?

Who knows. At least... You have this time with him. That’s what counts.

Soon, Shiba stops by a tree, the clearing filtering in an even more comforting breeze. **“** Let’s rest, **”** he says, rather quietly. It’s as though he wants to make sure you are the only one that can hear it, or that you’re the only one meant to hear it. It’s just like how it had been in the recent school trip. A break and a sight for you two alone.

 **“** Are you sure? **”**

 **“** Yeah, this spot is nice. **”**

Glancing about, you immediately agree. Maybe it’s the softness in the way he speaks, or just the overarching view, but it’s... somehow breathtaking, despite being rather simple. Forest Park quiet, leaves dancing, fluttering, clinging onto the last stretches of sun. Soon, they’ll be sleepy, curling up, and blowing away, wherever the wind may take them.

It’s lovely.

You take a seat under the shade of the tree, still watching the horizon, and soon Shiba is seated beside you. Silence. Breathing, chests rising and falling... Is that the sound of your heart? Can he hear it? You glance at him, and out of the corner of your vision, notice that he’s beginning to doze off. _That’s just like him..._ you think.

Before you know it, you’re resting your head against him, tuning into the calm forces that surround you. You lapse in and out of consciousness for a bit, fighting back on this quelling temptation, before you actually fall asleep as you are.

How careless you are. You’ve shown Shiba many sides of you, and he’s done the same. Once again, he’s gaining something special, isn’t he? That’s what he said last time the two of you did something similar in here, back in March.

This time, you dream while you’re nestled near his protection. Here, you picture the team you’ve supported all these months winning Nationals, just as both you and Shiba really wanted. In celebration, Shiba lifts you up, with ease, holding you so you can balance on his shoulder, seeing the entire team. You’d no longer be their manager soon.

Tears. You can’t help it. You’ve adored being there for them. As a manager, you did your absolute best. This perch is your one and only view from above of this world that you’ve been living in, and your ultimate congratulations for assisting in making the possibility a reality.

 _“It’s thanks to your voice_ ,” the one speaking is familiar, louder than any of the cheers, _“And you... Maybe I’m being greedy, seeing you like this... It’s thanks to you_.”

 **“** Kat...sumi..? **”**

“ _My dreams now… wouldn’t have a chance of coming true without you here.”_

With those words, you wake back up.

 **“** Good morning, **”** Shiba says, as soon as he notices you looking at him with a drowsy gaze.

 **“** G-Good morning... **”** How embarrassing... but those words and Shiba...

 **“** I learned something about you. **”**

 **“** Huh? **”**

 **“** You sleep talk, **”** Shiba then watches the horizon. The sun is setting, allowing the scenery to be painted with colors that mix and mingle with the fleeing leaves. Truly, autumn will be rest as breath-taking as any season.

 **“** Wh... What did I say? **”** You ask. You really have to know!

 **“** Not telling, **”** comes his replay. Oh, that’s not fair! Holding something like that as a secret when you’re really, _really_ curious. Had it been something bad? Something good?

But, why would he tell you that you spoke his name while you were napping? It’s something he’d rather hold on to, and soon, you’d likely forget to try to bring it up again. With how you are, he isn’t sure if he’s really deceiving you or not. You are _you_. Interesting by your actions alone. Perhaps, you really are meant to be the mermaid of the legend of the lighthouse that’s been talked about. And if that’s the case...

...He’s not going to let you return to the ocean and disappear.

He’s correct about you dropping the subject quickly, though. With how pretty the sunset is, you end up focusing on that.

All of this proves how lucky you’ve been though. Things will go well in your remaining time at Hanegaku. And... ah how nice the setting sun is, bidding you cozy wishes and blanketing your future to be the same. What a perfect day this has been.

Now, it’s starting to get late, but that doesn’t mean your time together has to end just yet. No, fortunate to you, he wants to spend just a bit longer with you. The sky may darken, steps becoming shorter, slower, trying to draw out every second you have left.

You trust him. You adore being beside him. You enjoy supporting him. You love _\--_

\-- _how he helps you, right?_

No, there’s more than that. Definitely so.

 **“** Your hands are small, **”** Shiba says, and you look at him, rather flustered by the sudden remark, your thoughts falling apart. But he merely gives you his usual smile, carefully and casually taking your hand in his, **“** but that makes them perfect for holding. **”**

 **“** Huh? A-Ah, if it’s alright... It’s a little embarrassing though... **”** You really don’t mind it. There’s no one around, and you’ve got a feeling that, even if it would be just as awkward, you would be fine with holding hands when others could see it. Maybe it’s just because of how Shiba is, or because of taken by the world you two alone inhabit you become that it stops mattering.

Immediately, you attention is drawn elsewhere.

So then, as you tighten the grip on his hand, looking up at the twinkling sky, you softly let out, **“** Aren’t you looking, Katsumi? **”** It’s an absent remark, one you make as the lights in the sky reflect in your eyes. Soft, welcoming air envelopes the both of you, a beautiful night is in your midst. 

He traces your gaze, chuckling, **“** At the stars? No, I’m looking at you. **”**

Heat rises to your cheeks, and you thank everyone and everything you know that it’s dark enough out where it shouldn’t be _too_ obvious. He’s... really paying attention to you. He’s... really okay with spending time like this with you.

 **“** Katsumi... **”**

Your voice is soft, something he notices with ease. It appears to you that his eyes soften, moving his free hand to run through your hair, making it fluffier, messier, than it had been previously. You laugh, feeling a soft pull as he stops walking.

Turning on your heels to face him, staring up, those lights that you took such an interest in glowing behind him, as if trying to tell you something. Fuzzy, as he then directs his free hand to you cheek, gently caressing it, his thumb wiping under your eye, you can’t help but wonder what exactly he’s thinking.

 **“** You really are defenseless, **”** he speaks. _And thickheaded_ , he adds quietly, but you hardly catch it. You want to stay like this, with time still, with your heart beating at its most relaxed. You trust him, trust him with your heart, soul, you believe in his success, you want him to do his best.

There’s still more time to be by his side. If you fall under the lighthouse’s light, will your voice come to you, so you can say freely how you feel? So the words can finally escape you? Can you give back to him what he’s given you? Did that kiss really mark how threaded you would be together? There’s still so much to know about him...

With the air around the both of you confirming that there’s certainly something there, a bubble in the late eve, you accept it, and are grateful for this warmth he allows you to experience.

You just hope... that, maybe, he feels the same.


End file.
